


When You Left Me

by yalublyutebya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Post The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When you left me</i><br/><i>In silence and tears</i><br/> <br/>My entry for Let's Draw (Write) Sherlock. Based on <a href="http://www.bartleby.com/101/597.html">When We Two Parted</a> by Lord Byron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original post (with visual aid) [here](http://yalublyutebya.tumblr.com/post/51978229861/when-you-left-me-in-silence-and-tears-i-did)

When you left me  
In silence and tears,  
I did not know,  
It would be for three years.

You were so pale the night before,  
As you shouted, in a hiss,  
I should have known,  
It would come to this.

It was cold that morning,  
As I ran across town,  
How could I have known,  
You were planning to go down.

You lay bloody and broken,  
You’ll have nothing but fame,  
When I hear your name spoken,  
I share in your shame.

They talk about you,  
As if I'm not here,  
I slip out silently,  
Wishing you were still near.

They know I was your friend,  
The only one who knew,  
That you were human,  
That you were all too true. 

I dream that we'll meet,  
Whilst in silence I grieve.  
How could anyone forget?  
Or think me deceived?

If I should see you,  
After three long years,  
How will I greet you?  
In silence and tears.


End file.
